


A silent crypt

by parsleyseedsintheinfirmary



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: I dont know how to tag things, M/M, Other, WHY god did i write this, hhhhh, monty dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parsleyseedsintheinfirmary/pseuds/parsleyseedsintheinfirmary
Summary: Monty dies and Felicity and Percy have to watch :(
Relationships: Henry "Monty" Montague/Percy Newton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A silent crypt

The gunshot rang out through the crypt. A hideously short sound, its echoes bouncing off the bone clad walls over and over and over again. And then it was silent. Completely silent. Percy could feel his own breath and heartbeat in a frantic symphony, attempting to writhe their way out of his own body. Everything seemed to slow down to an unbearable speed, the way his body slumped to the ground, a look of pure melancholy painting his picture-perfect face. It only felt like minutes ago they had confessed their attraction for each other, and in mere seconds it had been snatched away again. They hadn’t had enough time. As Percy threw himself towards his lover’s body he begged anyone, anything, for time. Even a lifetime wouldn’t be enough. Monty’s grip was weak, as weak as the smile on his face. The force of life was dripping through the crimson hole that tore through his chest. Drip, drip drip. No words could form in his mouth, a sickly panic rising in his chest. This couldn’t be it. They were so close. So very close.

Felicity kneeled down next to Percy, a similar look of frenzy on her face. She gestured for him to loosen his arms around Monty so she could inspect the gunshot. Percy found he had to force himself, the other feeling weak and yielding in his sweaty palms as if letting him go completely would cause him to slump to the ground and pass right there. She looked for a few moments, probing her fingers around his chest in search of greater understanding of the severity of his wound. There was nothing Percy could do but bite his tongue and wait for the final analysis. After what felt like hours of waiting, she pulled her hands back before breathing in and turning her head back towards him. A sharp pang of despair punctured his chest. No words needed to be said, as the expression alone carried over a million words.

‘Felicity please.’  
She shook her head, the man doubted he had ever seen her so clearly forlorn. Though admittedly, he probably looked far worse.  
‘Please, I’ll pay you. I’ll get you into medical school. I’ll give you a big house somewhere. You’ll never have to talk to either of us. Anything. Name your price, just-‘ He started, tripping over his words in frenzied distress which made his voice crack and splinter, ‘Please just fix it. Fix him. Fix everything. You can’t just leave him - us - we almost had it. We almost-‘ 

‘Percy. I can’t.’  
The words themselves sounded numb, devoid of any and all feeling, yet somehow filled with a sort of ache that no one could never forget. Percy raked his hands through his hair, the pinprick feeling of hot tears beginning to form in his eyes. He looked down again, down straight into the royal blue of Monty’s eyes. The same eyes he had lost himself in countless times, but would now bo longer find. A smile that could best be described as wobbly stained his lips. He let out a single note of feeble laughter before wincing in pain. His breathing was patchy and imbalanced, each rise and fall of his blood-soaked chest proving new labour. ‘Well, it’s good to know someone cares. You’re so soft, Perce, honestly. How am I supposed to-‘ he started, his voice raspy and slow, before having to stop to steady his breathing, ‘How am I supposed to be all strong and non-feeling when you’re sobbing like that, huh?’

Percy found he couldn’t answer, all of his words sticking in his throat like flies to a spider’s web. He resorted to picking Monty up and cradling him instead, resting one hand on the blonde’s chest, the other around his lover’s hand - praying to whatever was out there that he could stop the inevitable. Monty’s fingers were cold, and he could feel his frail and uncertain heartbeat against his chest. Felicity sat in front of Monty, her hands covering the top of his head. She looked tired, an expression of mixed woe and hopelessness carved deep into her features.

Ba-dump.  
Percy missed his eyes, filled with a deep sapphire that used to glow with a wild and untameable excitement.

Ba-dump.  
Percy missed his voice, a comfortable song that sang to him even at his darkest and most unreachable depths.

Ba-dump.  
Percy missed his humour, a constantly lit flame, spreading a consistent sense of both warmth and uncertainty.

Ba-dump.  
The smile no longer surfaced on Monty’s lips. His eyes were closed and his breathing delayed and quiet. Felicity pressed her forehead to her brother’s. A mix of tears and blood tarnished the clothes of the group. Any sense of desperation had been replaced by murky hopelessness. The seconds were passing by and there was nothing they could do anymore but wait.

Monty coughed. 

Ba-dump.  
Percy clung to his coat, leaning his face down on Monty’s chest.

The crypt was silent now.


End file.
